


summer boy

by nasarims (nasaplates)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart, M/M, Meet-Cute, Supernatural Elements, fae jihoon, flowerboy chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasarims
Summary: It started out as an ordinary day at Chan's new uni, until he bumped into a beautiful boy (literally) and his feelings...sprouted (also literally).
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46
Collections: A Sip of Summer Wine





	summer boy

**Author's Note:**

> written for Prompt SW007 for Summer Wine Fest 2020: Lee Chan, a young flower dryad, meets the love of his life and his inner gay panic sends flower blossoms to grow on his head.
> 
> op, I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> mods: I adore you, thanks for running such a lovely fest


End file.
